


Perchance To Dream

by CaptainJZH



Series: A Night in Ice: Titanic AU and Other Stories [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, But is it really Rose?, Coma, Dream Sequence, Family Drama, Gen, Ghosts, Past Character Death, Rose tries to make up for her mistakes, That's for you to think about :), Titanic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Since "Everything in the World was Standing Still" is skipping a week, here's a look at an unused idea I wrote a while back!Takes place while Steven is in his coma aboard the Carpathia.
Relationships: Rose Quartz & Steven Universe
Series: A Night in Ice: Titanic AU and Other Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586221
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Perchance To Dream

_ “Steven?” _

Steven opened his eyes, startled. He was lying down on a green, grassy hill, under a tree. But not just any hill. It was  _ his _ hill, back home in England. It overlooked a large wood, with trees stretching out into the rolling countryside, and it appeared to be sunset. However, there was no sun to be seen, instead the sky simply being perpetually golden in every direction.

“Hello, Steven,” a familiar voice asked from behind.

Steven almost jumped. It couldn’t be… He turned around, and he saw none other than _Rose_ _Quartz_ , sitting atop a tree stump, admiring the view.

_ “Mom?” _

Steven ran up to her, hesitant to embrace her, fearing it was too good to be true, but also in awe at the sight of his mother again.

“Is… is it really you?”

Rose turned her head and looked out at the amber horizon, the almost-unreal light spreading across the greener-than-green landscape.

“Isn’t it beautiful, Steven?”

Steven, his mouth still agape and his eyes almost becoming watery, sat down next to his mom and admired the view.

“Y-yeah,” he said, “Actually, uh, this… this was my favorite hill.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, and, uh, down there,” he pointed to a yellowish clearing, “was my favorite field, and...this was my favorite tree, and…”

“And you’re never going to see it again?”

“Yeah… How’d you know?”

“Steven,” Rose said, getting off the stump and sitting next to her son, “You didn’t deserve this.”

“Deserve what?”

“Being sent off to America, for one. I… I was never around much for your childhood. Too busy, I suppose, with things I thought were more important; my work, my parties, my friends… Too busy to spend time with… with you. My only son.”

Steven looked into her eyes, smiling down at him with a calming sincerity.

“What I’m trying to say is…” she continued, “It was unfair of me to be absent for your whole life, and then on my deathbed exercise so much control over it. Maybe if I hadn’t, maybe if I had been around more, if I had asked what  _ you _ wanted, you wouldn’t be where you are right now.”

“What do you mean?”

Rose turned her head back to the horizon. Steven continued looking on at her, in half-disbelief, half-comfort.

“The pneumonia that took me away came on so suddenly… We didn’t catch it in time, but I’ve wondered if we even could have. It was unfair… An unfair, tragic act of nature. I don’t want you to leave the world behind like I did.”

She closed her eyes and tilted her head down at the grass.

“If it weren’t for that… I could hold you in my arms.”

She knelt before him, with a slight smile gracing her face.

“I hope you can someday forgive me... But now it’s time for you to go.”

“Go?” Steven asked, his head about to burst with questions, “Is this-? Am I-? Was I-?”

Rose put her hand on Steven’s shoulder, the sensation of a mother’s touch being so foreign to him that he practically shook as his eyes started to tear up.

“No more questions,” Rose said, turning her gaze back towards the dusk-lit hillside, “Until we meet again…”

Rose hugged him tightly, the world around them becoming brighter and brighter with golden light until it was almost blinding.

“Smile, Steven. It’s tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> See y'all back at the main fic next week!


End file.
